


The Significance of a Helping Hand

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Tsumugi knows she is the boring, plain girl of her school, so it only makes sense for her to be the target of people like Rantaro Amami and Kaito Momota, but what she doesn't expect, is a helping hand.





	The Significance of a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic

Tsumugi had dozed off somewhere during the teachers lecture, her brain focusing on doodling her next cosplay: Celestia Ludenberg, from the first Danganronpa game.

She held this character close to her heart, although she wouldn't outright admit so. In a sad, arbitrary way, she reminded Tsumugi of herself.

Celestia Ludenberg, otherwise known as Taeko Yasuhiro, meant a lot to her. Someone who started off plain, with low beginnings, had turned into something beautiful, someone honorable, someone of worth.

And so there was hope for our dear, plain, unworthy Tsumugi after all.

Going back to her sketch, she smiled. The twin drills would be fun to make. She liked a challenge.

But alas, her daydreaming would have to be put on hold, as the bell rang, issuing her to her next class.

Digging her nails into her palms, she hastily picked up everything that was on her desk, threw her bag over her shoulder, and hurried out of the classroom, into the horrors of the high school hallways.

She could instantly hear the devious, condescending chatter of her peers. They were talking about her. She didn't have any prove of the matter, as the pounding adrenaline in her ears drowned out every sound, but who wouldn't talk bad about plain, boring Tsumugi?

Her fears were only reinforced when Rantaro Amami, one of the people she despised most in the school, shoved her, causing her to fall, and everything she was carrying in her arms, even her beloved sketchbook, scattered around the hallway.

... Although it could've been an accident. He had seemed in a hurry, and mumbled something under his breath that Tsumugi couldn't hear, which could have been an apology.

_No_ , Tsumugi reminded herself. Boys like Rantaro Amami and Kaito Momota existed to pick on those below them.

And Tsumugi, as she was now, was below everyone. It only made sense...

Biting back tears, she began collecting her things, which ranged from her special colored pencils spilling out from the half-zipped bag they had been in, her English textbook open in an awkward angle, undoubtedly bending some pages, and her prized sketchbook, out in the open, for anyone to step on.

She instantly lunged for the sketchbook, checking to make sure there were no damages to it.

Much to Tsumugi's glee, it was still in the condition it had been before the fall.

But when she turned to collect her colored pencils, the next most important victim of Rantaro Amami's shoving, she was met with a surprise.

A girl was bent down, picking up the colored pencils, and returning them to their rightful bag. The more Tsumugi watched her, the more the girl seemed to glow like an angel.

When she noticed Tsumugi looking at her, she turned and smiled, her head tilting slightly as she asked, "Are you okay?"

_She spoke like an angel too._

"Y-yes," Tsumugi stutters out, picking up her textbook as the girl hands her her bag of colored pencils.

By the time Tsumugi turns back to the girl from picking her English textbook up, she was holding her hand out to Tsumugi, offering to help her up.

At this point, she was in better lighting, and Tsumugi finally recognized her savior: Kaede Akamatsu, a girl who was in a class or two of hers, but she had never actually talked to.

A smile spread across her face as she accepted the helping hand, finally giving her palms a break from her nails which had previously been digging in them.

Maybe it was too early to give up her faith in the school system after all.

"Thank you," She says, promising herself to never forget her.

There were still good people out there after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
